Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Theory Page
Welcome to the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories *'Removal of the "A Bad Boy Romance" tagline': Due to the large amount of negative reception the tagline has received, it is believed that Pixelberry will eventually remove it and only call the series "Ride or Die". ** As of January 27, 2019 the cover for this book no longer shows the A Bad Boy Romance tagline in the Choices App. *'Teaming up With Our Dad': Given that Logan is a criminal who associates himself with other lawbreakers, it is believed that we may have a chance to help our dad put Logan and his crew behind bars. *'Most Wanted Crossover': Due to the story taking place in Los Angeles, it is believed that Dave and Sam may be working with our Dad to take down Logan. *'Brent': It is believed that Brent will be arrested given that it is implied he buys stolen cars from Logan. *'Murder': Due to Teppei Kaneko's mysterious act, he is likely to be the one who killed our mother in a car accident. *'Colt will be the Big Bad': After Chapter 11, it is believed that Colt will be the main villain of the story. If you get in a car with him, he admits his disdain for the rest of the MPC and his desires to rule Los Angeles. To some people, this gives off the impression that he has something nasty planned. *'Toby is a Villain': Players believe that Toby is a villain for the following reasons: he fixed the MC's car, he alone told the MC of the MPC's move they can't reverse, he was seen checking someone out during the party at the junk yard, he went to Riya's house despite not knowing where she lives in the first place (unless he put a tracker on MC's car), and he stayed near the MPC's garage when it burned down. *'Colt Will Die Depending on Your Choices': It is believed that Colt may die depending on the choices that you make. In Chapter 12, there was a scene that focused on a painting of Icarus, whom many people compare to Colt. Icarus is a figure in Greek Mythology who was known for his recklessness and died as a result, and Colt has made many reckless decisions in the recent chapters. Confirmed Theories *'Criminals': Due to the story being a thriller, it is believed that a large aspect of the plot will revolve around trying to escape from criminals. This was revealed when the official summary came out and it was revealed that one of the characters, Logan, is involved with a gang of illegal street racers. *'Diamond Options and Our Car': Given that the title and cover make it obvious that cars are a large aspect of this story, it is believed that there will be diamond options to upgrade and customize our car. *'Jason Shaw': It is believed that Jason Shaw will either be a Love Interest or a dirty cop who is working for the Mercy Park Crew. In Chapter 12, it is confirmed that he and his police squad are The Brotherhood. *'The Brotherhood': It is believed that The Brotherhood may have a corrupt cop working for them. Several people believe it might be Shaw or a miscellaneous detective. This is confirmed in Chapter 12, when Jason Shaw and his task force are revealed to be The Brotherhood. *'Inspiration': It is possible this series was inspired by the "Fast and the Furious" franchise. PB confirmed this in an IG livestream on April 26, 2019. Debunked Theories *'Standalone': Due to not having "Book 1" in the title, it is believed that this may be a standalone book. Later, it was confiremed via a tweet for a player that Book 2 of RoD is in the works but it will be long before it comes out. **This is debunked when PB announced a second book via Twitter. https://twitter.com/RdRupsha/status/1124400416047845376?s=19 *'Male only MC': It is believed that we will be playing as the titular bad boy and this will be the first Choices story to have only a male option for the MC. On January 11, 2019, it was confirmed via an IG Q&A session by PB that this book will be female lead only. *'Bomb': It is believed that the package from Chapter 10 is a bomb and that the MPC will attack the Brotherhood with it. This is debunked in Chapter 12, when it is revealed that the package is a dirty cop working for The Brotherhood. *'Mysterious Figure': Some believe that Jason Shaw might be the mysterious figure Teppei Kaneko was talking to at the end of Chapter 5. This is debunked in Chapter 12, when the mysterious figure is a member of Jason's task force named Detective Foley. *'Teppei Kaneko': It is believed that he will be a major antagonist given that his name and tattoo on his chest and shoulder have led people to think that he is part of the Yakuza, the Japanese Mafia. This is debunked in Chapter 13, when he kills himself by exploding the car he was in to scare the cops blocking the road so the Mercy park Crew could escape. References Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Category:Theory Pages